Pluto's Alien
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Seorang alien cantik mendarat di bumi. Naruto langsung jatuh cinta dengan alien tersebut, Tapi ternyata ada rahasia yang di bawa oleh alien tersebut. Gimana ceritanya ?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuHina

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Enjoy It**

* * *

Hari mulai beranjak sore. Langit tampak indah dengan warna kemerahannya. Dua orang sedangmengamati langit yang indah tersebut. Mereka tiduran di padang rumput yang luas.

"Yo, Teme. Kau gak dimarahin ibumu ?" Kata seseorang dari mereka. Dia berambut kuning jingkrakdengan wajah yang kekanak-kanakan sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Tidak" Kata seseorang yang dipanggil Teme tadi. Cowok keren berambut raven yang bergaya sepertipantat ayam. Wajahnya dingin, seperti tidak ada emosi.

Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua anak yang sudah bersahabat sejak di taman kanak-kanak

**Flashback On**

"Anak-anak, ada murid baru di kelas kita. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu" Kata seorang guru dengan modelrambut seperti nanas.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat

"Nah, Naruto. Silahkan duduk di sebelah Sasuke" Kata guru TK tersebut

"Baik. Iruka-sensei" Kata Naruto. Dia melangkah menuju bangkunya dan duduk dengan tenang.

Saat istirahat, banyak teman-teman yang ingin berkenalan dengan Naruto. Mereka banyak bertanya seperti 'Dimana rumahmu ?' 'Apa cita-citamu ?' dan lain sebagainya.

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan semangat. Matanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam saja. Karena penasaran, Naruto mendekatinya.

"Yo, Sasuke. Kenapa tidak ikut main ?" Kata Naruto dengan wajah ceria.

"Kau mau bermain denganku ?" Kata Sasuke pada Naruto

"Tentu. Mau main apa ?" Kata Naruto semangat

"Entahlah" Kata Sasuke mengangkat bahunya

"Aku tahu. Gimana kalau main lugo ?" Kata Naruto

"Tapi, lugonya sedang dipake" Kata Sasuke

"Kita gabung aja yuk" Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke

"Eh. Boleh gak kita ikut main" Kata Naruto

"Kau boleh. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke" Kata seseorang dengan tanda taring merah di pipinya

"Kenapa ?" Kata Naruto penasaran

"Dia adalah anak kesayangan Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei selalu pilih kasih" Kata Kiba, nama anak itu. Terlihat sekali wajah Sasuke yang sedih dan sepertinya ingin menangis.

"Ayolah, Kiba" Kata Naruto

"Gak boleh"

"Ya udah. Kami main yang lain saja. Weeeeeee" Kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Ayo, Sasuke" Kata Naruto

Sejak saat itu mereka jadi sahabat

**Flashback Off**

Tiba-tiba dari arah jalan terlihat seseorang berambut raven yang dikuncir dibelakang. Berjalan menuju

Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sasuke. Ayo pulang. Kaa-san dan Too-san mencarimu" Kata orang tersebut

"Itachi-nii ?" Kata Sasuke

"Tuh, kan. Kau dicari. Lebih baik pulang sana" Kata Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri

"Aku juga mau pulang" Kata Naruto

"Em. Nii-san, aku mau kerumah Dobe. Mau ambil data buat tugas besok" Kata Sasuke

"Oh, iya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya. Itachi terlihat keberatan.

"Ya udah. Pulangnya jangan kemaleman ya" Kata Itachi sambil mengelus kepala adiknya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun berjalan menuju rumah Naruto.

"Yo, Teme. Mau lewat jalan pintas ?" Tanya Naruto

"Terserah" Kata Sasuke

Naruto pun berbelok menuju jalan setapak di perladangan. Naruto bersiul-siul untuk memecahkan keheningan yang mencekam.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sebuah benda yang mirip dengan kontainer dengan alas berbentuk segienam dan agak menggembung di bagian tengahnya.

"Apa itu, Teme ?" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk benda itu. Ekspresinya tampak ketakutan.

"Gak tau" Kata Sasuke tetap pada ekspresi dinginnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kontainer tersebut terbuka dan keluarlah sosok manusia berambut pink dan bermata

emerald. Naruto terbelalak, 'Mana ada orang yang rambutnya pink' Pikir Naruto

Sosok tersebut memandang dua sahabat tersebut. Dan tersenyum. Senyumannya membuat Naruto terbengong. 'Indah sekali' Pikir Naruto.

"Siapa loe ?" Kata Sasuke masih dalam ekspresi dinginnya.

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya buat sejak lama sekali. Jadi bahasanya agak berantakan.

**Reviewww...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuHina

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Enjoy It**

* * *

Sosok tersebut berkerut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia terlihat mengingat sesuatu.

"Based that book .This world use english language. But, this is not an english language" Kata sosok

tersebut.

'Dia bicara sendiri ? Gila' Pikir Naruto

"Can you speak english, please" Kata Sosok tersebut. Sasuke yang menjadi peserta olimpiade bahasa inggris tahun lalu tentu ngerti apa maksudnya.

"Sure. Where do you come from ?" Tanya Sasuke

'Oh, Bahasa Inggris' Kata Naruto dalam hati. Dia hanya terbengong-bengong dari tadi. Itu membuat sosok tersebut mengeluarkan suara

'chuk...chuk...chuk...'. Sepertinya suara tawanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menampakkan wajah heran.

"Your friend. He is so funny" Katanya disela tawanya. Mendengar katanya Sasuke menyikut rusuk Naruto.

"Berhentilah berbuat hal memalukan" Bisik Sasuke

Sosok tersebut berhenti tertawa dan mulai bicara.

"Sorry. My name is Sakura. I come from Spunfius" Kata Sosok tersebut, yang bernama Sakura. Sasuke tampak heran.

"Where is Spunfius ?" Kata Sasuke

"Based on book. In here it is called Pluto" Katanya. Sasuke menelan ludah dan berkata pada Naruto.

"Dia dari Pluto" Kata Sasuke. Mulai lagi deh Naruto dengan tampang cengo-nya. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak tahu Pluto. Dia ikut olimpiade sains bareng Sasuke tahun lalu.

"Can you give me some water or hydrogen, please. I'll use it as fuel" Kata Sakura. Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi keburu ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Plis, Teme. Suruh dia tinggal dengan ku" Kata Naruto memelas. Hal itu membuat Sakura terbahak lagi. Sasuke mengangguk dan memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

"You look so tired. How about stay here for a while" Kata Sasuke

"With pleasure. But, how about my space travel ?" Kata Sakura

"It is in forest. No someone can find this thing in here" Kata Sasuke menenangkan. Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak.

"OK. I'll stay here for a while. But where ?" Kata Sakura

"In Naruto's house" Kata Sasuke yang di jawab dengan anggukan Sakura. Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto. Naruto bersorak dalam hati. Dia sepertinya sangat menyukai Sakura. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju rumah Naruto.

"Kaa-san, aku pulang" Seru Naruto

"Kemana saja kau ?" Kata seseorang berambut merah yang keluar dari ruang tengah sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah bibi Kushina. Naruto hanya menolong anak pink ini" Kata Sasuke menjelaskan. Naruto hanya cengengesan sementara Sakura hanya memasang tampang tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Ehm. Please tell me you name ?" Kata Sakura pada Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke and he is Naruto" Kata Sasuke

Sakura sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dipotong oleh Sasuke

"We use Indonesian language" Kata Sasuke

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" Tanya Kushina

"Bukan hal yang penting" Kata Sasuke

"Jangan katakan. Aku saja yang mengatakannya" Bisik Naruto. Bisikannya cukup untuk membuat Sasuke terkikik.

"Oh, dia anak mana ?" Kata Kushina mulai penasaran

"Dia dari london dan tersesat" Kata Naruto sebelum Sasuke sempat bicara

"Keluargamu ?" Tanya Kushina

"Dia sebatang kara" Sahut Naruto

"Kenapa selalu kau yang menjawab ?" Kata Kushina terlihat berang. Melihat gelagat buruk, Naruto cengengesan dan berkata pada ibunya.

"Ayolah Kaa-san. Kasihan sekali dia. Dia hanya sebatang kara dan tersesat di Konoha. Kita rawat dia yah" Kata Nauto memelas

Kali ini Sakura tidak tertawa melainkan heran dengan kelakuan Naruto.

Kushina memperhatikan putranya sejenak. Dia pun tersenyum.

* * *

Bahasa inggrisnya berantakan ya ? Semoga kalian ngerti

**Reviwww...!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuHina

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Enjoy It**

* * *

"Udah, biarkan dia di sini. Kasihan kan" Kata seorang tampan berambut kuning yang baru saja keluar. Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Naruto

"Ah, Iya" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum

Naruto blushing. Meski dalam hatinya bersorak gembira. Dia pun masuk dalam kamarnya

"Ayo, Sasuke, Sakura. Kita akan makan malam" Kata Kushina

"Arigatou ba-san. Tapi saya ditunggu oleh Kaa-san" Kata Sasuke sopan.

"Nih, Teme" Kata Naruto menyerahkan laptopnya pada Sasuke.

"What are they doing a few second ago ?" Tanya Sakura

"It is a usual thing" Kata Sasuke setelah selesai copy data

"Aku pulang Naruto" Seru Sasuke

"You'll have dinner with Naruto and his family" Pesan Sasuke pada Sakura sebelum melesat lari menuju rumahnya.

Sakura masih terdiam mengamati laptop Naruto.

"Do you like my house ?" Kata Naruto ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura terkejut.

"You can speak english ?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto pun mengeluarkan buku di belakangnya dan membolak-baliknya. Astaga, ternyata nyontek.

"Let's have dinner" Kata Naruto. Sakura pun mengikuti Naruto menuju ruang makan. Terdapat meja bundar dengan tempat makanan yang bisa di putar. Disana sudah bersiap Kushina dan Minato, tinggal menunggu putra mereka dan juga Sakura.

Sakura makan makanan yang ada didepannya dengan ragu-ragu. Dia tidak pernah melihat makanan seperti ini di Pluto, ralat Spunfius.

"It's nice" gumam Sakura dan langsung melahap semua makanan itu. Naruto yang melihatnya terbelalak

'Gak sopan' pikir Naruto. Mungkin Kushina dan Minato juga berpikiran yang sama

"Naruto, tidak baik memandang orang yang sedang makan" Kata Kushina lembut. Naruto tersentak dan makan makanannya lagi. Dengan sopan tentunya. Dia membuka kamusnya di bawah meja, mencoba merangkai kata-kata.

Setelah makan malam Sakura duduk di ruang tamu sambil termenung.

"Follow me" Kata Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Diikuti oleh Kushina

"Sakura, kau tidur dengan Naruto ya. Ada dua ranjang kok" Kata Kushina

"Percuma Kaa-san. Dia berbahasa inggris" Kata Naruto

"Follow me" Kata Naruto lalu pergi masuk kamarnya. Sakura mengikuti Naruto menuju kamarnya

Kamar Naruto cukup luas dengan dua ranjang. Dan sebuah lemari plus meja dan kursinya di gandeng jadi satu.

Naruto mengacak-acak lacinya, sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu.

"Can you keep your bedroom tidy and neat ?" Kata Sakura

"Ini dia" Kata Naruto. Dia menancapkan sesuatu yang ia cari tadi pada laptopnya. Dia langsung connect ke internet. Sakura yang melihatnya heran dan memilih tiduran di ranjang sebelahnya.

"I'm so tired. Let me sleep for a few minutes" Kata Sakura

Naruto membuka Firefox dan menuliskan .com dan membuat translate dari indonesia dan inggris dalam dua tab.

"OK, let me interrogate you" Kata Naruto membuka percakapan

"Hn" Kata Sakura, sepertinya dia tidak mendengarnya.

"I hear, in Pluto. There are much of ice and so cold" Kata Naruto

"Yes. There are" Jawab Sakura, ia masih tiduran

"How you can life in that place ?" Tanya Naruto

"I don't need oxygen like human" Kata Sakura yang membuat Naruto terbalalak.

"So, how you can life without oxygen" Tanya Naruto heran

"Our species is hydrogen sucker. We use two atom of hydrogen and use fusion reaction to produce

energy and helium" Kata Sakura yang membuat Naruto makin terbelalak

"Fusion reaction ?" Kata Naruto. Itu adalah reaksi penggabungan dua atom untuk menjadi atom yang lebih besar. Seperti matahari.

"Yes. Every two atom can produce energy for ten minutes" Kata Sakura

"Yes, I know" Kata Naruto

"You look so tired. You can sleep now. Have a nice dream" Kata Naruto

* * *

Chapternya pendek-pendek ya ? Gomen dech

**Reviewww...!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuHina

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Enjoy It**

* * *

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia terbangun dan menoleh kearah Sakura. Dia terlihat seperti orang mati. Tak bernafas. Tentu, dia telah minum banyak air yang mungkin dapat menghasilkan banyak energi melalui reaksi fusi.

"Reaksi fusi ?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. Reaksi fusi adalah reaksi yang telah memberikan matahari energi untuk kemudian di salurkan ke bumi sebagai cahaya. Cahaya matahari telah memberikan kehidupan pada bumi selama lebih dari 4,5 milyar tahun. Sulit di percaya kalau makhluk Pluto bisa melakukan reaksi fusi sebagai bahan penyambung hidup. Sudah berpuluh tahun ilmuwan mencoba melakukan reaksi fusi dengan berbagai cara. Tak disangka, makhluk Pluto bisa melakukannya. Bahkan sebagai syarat mereka hidup. Sepanjang malam Naruto terus memikirkan reaksi fusi tersebut.

Pagi hari, Sakura membuka matanya. Tampangnya terlihat bingung.

"Where is it" Katanya pada diri sendiri.

"We will have breakfast" Kata Naruto yang baru saja masuk kamar.

"Oh. yes. Where you will going to with that uniform ?" Kata Sakura

"I'll go to Konoha senior high school" Wuih, ternyata Naruto lancar juga bahasa inggris. Emang dia banyak baca artikel inggris. Namun dibanding Sasuke, Naruto pasti kalah jauh.

"Oh. May I follow you to your school ?" Kata Sakura

"My mother said that you'll study at there too" Kata Naruto

"Really ?" Kata Sakura, raut wajahnya tampak senang.

"Naruto, kenapa lama sekali" Kata Kushina yang baru saja masuk

"We must have breakfast soon or we'll be late" Kata Naruto pada Sakura. Segera saja Sakura bangkit dan keluar kamar secepatnya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sakura menjadi heran. Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya. Maka dia pun berjalan mengikuti Sakura. Mereka berdua makan dengan cepat.

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat" Seru Naruto ketika akan keluar rumah. Dia celingukan mencari Sakura. Dia menemukannya sedang menunggu di depan gerbang rumah.

"What are you doing here ?" Tanya Naruto

"I wait you" Kata Sakura sebal.

"Do you think we will go to school on foot ?" Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia pun masuk , meninggalkan Sakura yang dalam keadaan heran.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar sambil membawa motor kesukaannya.

"Let's go" Kata Naruto. Sakura pun dibonceng oleh Naruto.

Setibanya di sekolah Sakura langsung masuk ke SMA Konoha sekelas dengan Naruto. Dia duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sasuke harus mengalah dan duduk di sebelah Lee.

"Sasuke, siapa disebelah Naruto tersebut ?" Tanya Lee

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Jangan bicara dengannya, dia tidak akan menganggapmu" Kata Sasuke

"Cantik-cantik sombong" Cibir Lee

"Bukan begitu" Kata Sasuke. Malas banget ngomong dengan Lee.

"Kau cobalah sendiri" Kata Sasuke. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya. Lee menghampiri Sakura yang asyik menikmati interior kelas.

"Hai, namaku Lee. Siapa namamu" Kata Lee sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura hanya diam, menatap Lee dengan heran. Sementara Naruto terkikik.

Lee tidak sabar menerima tangan Sakura sehingga dia menangkap tangan Sakura.

"Don't touch me" Kata Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. Lee terkejut mendengar Sakura.

"Kamu ngomong apa ?" Kata Lee

"Dia ngomong inggris" Kata Naruto sambil ketawa. Sakura memperhatikan Naruto.

"Why ?" Kata Sakura

"His name is Lee. He is funny" Kata Naruto serius

Sakura kembali memperhatikan Lee. Dia memasang tampang cengo. Hal itu membuat Sakura terbahak.

Lee semakin cengo.

* * *

Fic ini sepertinya akan kembali pendek.

**Revieeewww...!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuHina

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Enjoy It**

* * *

Tak lama kemudian masuk seseorang berkacamata yang bulat sempurna. Dia berambut abu-abu dikuncit belakang.

"Halo semuanya !" Kata orang tersebut

"Pagi Kabuto-sensei" Seru semuannya serentak. Kecuali Sakura.

"Sepertinya ada murid baru nih" Katanya sambil nyengir. Kabuto menuju kearah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura, raut wajahnya seperti ketakutan

"Perkenalkan dirimu" Kata Kabuto

"Introduce yourself in front of the class" Kata Naruto

Kabuto hanya mengernyit heran mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sakura langsung berdiri dan maju kedepan kelas.

"My name is Sakura" Kata Sakura. Kemudian dia terus duduk kembali.

"Sensei. Dia berbahasa inggris" Kata Lee. Kabuto hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Kabuto pun kembali ke depan kelas dan berbicara mengenai hereditas.

"Naruto" Panggil Sakura

"Apa ?" Kata Naruto. Pandangannya masih tetap tertuju pada papan tulis.

"I don't understand. Can you help me ?" Kata Sakura. Naruto mulai menoleh pada Sakura. Dia pun tersenyum. Senyum menenangkan.

"Sure" Kata Naruto. Dia mulai mengacak-acak isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua buku tebal.

"It is a dictionary and indonesian grammar" Kata Naruto.

"Thank you" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Senyuman indahnya membuat Naruto terbengong.

Sakura mulai asyik membaca buku tersebut. Dia mulai mengatakan beberapa kata dasar seperti 'saya' 'kamu' dll. Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa pun berhamburan, ada yang menuju kantin, ke kelas pacarnya, dll.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura masih berada dikelas. Mereka berdua berkutat dengan buku masing- masing.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai" Gumam Naruto. Ia menoleh pada Sakura. Dia terbelalak karena Sakura hampir selesai mempelajari dua bukunya.

"Can you speak Indonesian now ?" Tanya Naruto. Ia tampak penasaran.

"I think so" Kata Sakura sambil menutup bukunya.

"Can I borrow these book ?" Kata Sakura

"Those are yours" Kata Naruto. Sakura tampak kaget dan terlihat senang. Tanpa sadar dia memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang tiba-tiba dipeluk menjadi blushing. Wajahnya terasa panas dan degup jangtungnya tidak karuan.

'Apakah ini cinta ?' Pikir Naruto

Sakura yang menyadari tindakannya langsung melepaskan Naruto.

"I...I'm sorry" Kata Sakura

"Never mindd" Kata Naruto

"How about go to canteen ?" Tanya Naruto

"Maybe it is a good idea" Kata Sakura

"Follow me" Kata Naruto

Mereka berdua menuju kantin. Naruto memesan bakso dan jus jeruk. Sementara Sakura memesan bakso dan pop ice duren yang menurutnya menarik baunya.

"Yo, Teme" Seru Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang duduk sendirian. Naruto menghampirinya.

"Duduklah" Kata Sasuke. Naruto pun duduk dan mulai makan. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Naruto, can you lend me a biology book" Kata Sakura

"Sure, we'll buy it later" Kata Naruto. Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya saat Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut.

**Skip time**

Naruto mempercepat motornya secara halus. Rambut pink gadis di belakangnya berkibar di terpa angin.

Naruto berhenti tepat di sebuah toko buku langganannya. Saat memasuki pintu Naruto langsung disambut oleh petugas berambut coklat.

"Siang Naruto-kun. Mau cari buku apa ?" Kata petugas tersebut

"Ada gak buku pengetahuan yang bahasa inggris, Ayame-san" Kata Naruto.

"Oh, tentu saja. Ikuti aku" Kata Ayame sambil berjalan menuju ke rak buku selatan.

"Silahkan pilih" Kata Ayame. Dia meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Now, choose the best book in your opinion" Kata Naruto. Dia mengambil tas plastik yang menggantung di sebelahnya.

"Then put it in this bag" Kata Naruto menyodorkan tas tersebut. Sakura asyik memilih-milih buku tersebut sedangkan Naruto asyik memainkan smartphone-nya. Setelah tas plastik tersebut penuh, Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan menyerahkan tas itu. Naruto tersenyum melihat buku yang akan ia beli. Banyak banget.

Dia pun berjalan menuju kasir dan membayarnya.

"Now, we'll go home ?" Kata Sakura bertanya

"We'll go to department store to buy some clothes for you" Kata Naruto

* * *

Buat yang ingin protes dengan grammarnya bisa PM saya ataupun

**Revieewww...!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuHina

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Enjoy It**

* * *

"Habis dari mana ?" Kata Kushina dengan seringai ancamannya

"Ano...Kaa-san. Aku habis beli ini" Kata Naruto menunjuk sebuah shopping bag yang besar. Sakura melangkah menuju kamar Naruto sambil membawa tas yang berisi banyak buku.

"Thanks Naruto" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar memperhatikan Sakura.

"Cepat beresin" Kata Kushina sambil lalu ke dapur.

Naruto pun mengangkat shopping bag itu ke kamarnya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan semua isi shopping bag tersebut dan menyodorkan dua pakaian pada Sakura.

"Wear it" Kata Naruto

"Here ?" Tanya Sakura terbelalak. Naruto tertawa renyah. Belum pernah Sakura melihat Naruto tertawa seperti itu.

"In the bathroom" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kamar mandi. Dia lalu melanjutkan menata pakaian Sakura ke lemari kosong yang sudah tidak dia pakai.

Ketika selesai menata pakaian, Naruto menoleh ke kamar mandi.

'Sakura lama banget ya' Pikir Naruto

Dia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Sakura ..." Kata Naruto

"Hmmmm" Sakura menjawab dari dalam.

Naruto langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dia terkejut melihat Sakura, cantik sekali. Dia melihat Sakura belepotan pasta putih.

"Astaga" Kata Naruto

"It is nice" Kata Sakura sambil menggenggam pasta gigi dan menjilat ujung pasta yang keluar wadah pasta gigi tersebut.

"It is toothpaste. For cleaning mouth" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

Dia melongok ke bak mandi. Airnya habis.

"It is not real water. There are many chemical material" Kata Naruto

"I can feel it. There are calcium, carbon and some material. I don't know" Kata Sakura

"Oh, Sakura. You must read your book first" Kata Naruto sambil menarik Sakura menuju ranjangnya. Dia tetap membawa pasta gigi, dan muka belepotannya. Naruto melepaskan tarikannya ketika tiba di ranjang. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya.

"Clean your face" Perintah Naruto sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan dan mengambil pasta gigi dari tangan Sakura. Dia mengembalikan pasta tersebut ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan kran.

Dia kembali ranjangnya dan tiduran. Sakura sedang membaca buku, entah apa judulnya.

"What is micron ?" Kata Sakura. Naruto tidak menjawab, malah mengambil penggaris satu meternya.

"It is like this ruler divide by 1000000" Kata Naruto.

"So, bactery is so small" Kata Sakura tanpa ada keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Can I see a bactery ? Are they like this ?" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk gambar struktur bakteri.

"You can see bactery with microscop" Kata Naruto.

"Can we buy it ?" Tanya Sakura

"We can't" Kata Naruto

"Why ?" Tanya Sakura. Dia terlihat kecewa.

"Cause it is only for educational institute" Kata Naruto menjelaskan. Sakura tampak kecewa

"But we can use it at school" Kata Naruto menenangkan

"Really ?" Kata Sakura tampak bersemangat. Naruto mengangguk. Saking senangnya reflek Sakura melompat dan memeluk Naruto. Kembali lagi Naruto merasakan hal yang sama.

"It is dangerous ?" Kata Sakura dengan nada bertanya.

"Some of them is dangerous, but in science laboratory, it is tame" Kata Naruto menenangkan. Sakura tampak senang dengan Naruto. Tanpa sadar benih-benih cinta telah tersemai dalam hati mereka masing- masing.

Sakura tidak sabar menunggu besok. Dia telah kembali membaca beberapa buku kimia. Dia sangat takut ketika membaca pencemaran air. Air adalah kebutuhan mutlaknya karena hidrogen yang menjadi syarat dia hidup berasal dari air. Satu molekul air untuk sepuluh menit. Gimana dengan air sebak mandi, dia mungkin telah menemukan planet yang kaya hidrogen. Namun dia sedih karena air disini tercemar.

Nungkinkah Naruto membantunya ?

* * *

Yah...! Fic ini saya buat mendadak sekali sampe-sampe saya gak tahu harus ngomong apa.

**Reviewww...!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuHina

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Enjoy It**

* * *

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat" Seru Naruto sembari berlari menuju motornya.

"Ayo, Sakura" Kata Naruto

Sakura pun melompat di belakang Naruto

"It is too late" Kata Sakura

"Yes, but I will never give up" Kata Naruto. Dia langsung tancap gas tak peduli gimana Sakura berteriak.

"You ride too fast" Kata Sakura

"It is allright" Kata Naruto enteng

Sudah sebulan sejak Sakura tinggal di rumah Naruto tapi dia masih enggan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia.

Ketika sampai disekolah Naruto langsung berlari kekelasnya, begitu pula Sakura.

"Untung belum datang" gumam Naruto ketika masuk kekelas. Jam kosong. Anak-anak berhamburan kesana kemari.

Naruto meletakkan tasnya di mejanya. Dia pergi ke toilet. Sakura pun hanya duduk terdiam sambil membaca. Belakangan ini Sakura rajin sekali membaca. Dia ingin sekali mengetahui seluk beluk manusia.

Seseorang berambut mangkuk dengan bulu mata lentik mendekatinya. Dia menyerahkan kotak berwarna pink pada Sakura. Naruto yang telah kembali dari toilet pun terbelalak ketika melihat hal itu.

"Sakura, I love you" Kata Lee ketika menyerahkan kotak kecil itu. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu. Nafasnya terasa sesak, bernafas saja terasa sakit. Naruto pun berlari menuju kantin sebelum sempat mendengar jawaban Sakura. Naruto telah menyadari perasaannya selama sebulan, dia mencintai Sakura.

**-0-**

Naruto duduk termenung di kantin. Ramen kesukaannya pun sekarang tidak lagi menggugah seleranya. Tanpa Naruto sadari seseorang berambut biru telah menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun..." Katanya

Naruto mendongak. Mata safir dan lavender anak itu bertatapan.

"Hinata" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senyum terpaksa.

"Ada masalah, Naruto ?" Katanya sembari duduk didepan Naruto

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok" Kata Naruto

"Umm...Naruto-kun" Kata Hinata

"Apa ?" Kata Naruto

"A...aku sss...suka kamu. Mau gak kamu jj...jadi pacarku ?" Kata Hinata. Semburat merah tampak dikedua pipi putihnya.

Sontak Naruto terkejut. 'Nih anak diem-diem liar juga ya' Pikir Naruto

"Ano...Hinata-chan. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku masih belum siap" Kata Naruto. Naruto melihat pintu, dia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke. Dia meloncat kaget.

"Teme..!" Teriaknya sambil berlari kearah Sasuke. Naruto tahu jika Sasuke itu suka sama Hinata. Makanya dia ingin bicara agar tidak salah faham. Tapi Sasuke malah berjalan cepat menjauhi Naruto.

"Ini salah faham" Kata Naruto ketika dia berhasil menangkap Sasuke.

"Iya aku tahu Dobe" Kata Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku tahu kau pengkhianat" Kata Sasuke sambil menjauhi Naruto

Naruto hanya berdiri mematung disana. Terdengar bunyi bel tiga kali, waktunya masuk. Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kelas. Dia melihat Sakura masih membaca bukunya. Dia mengambil tasnya dan beralih ke bangku paling depan, bersama Kiba.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto ?" Tanya Kiba

"Gak papa" Kata Naruto dengan malas. Dia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangannya. Dia

merasakan sesak nafas yang amat sangat, pandangannya lama-lama kabur. Dan...

Brukkk...!

Naruto pun terjatuh. Semuanya menoleh pada Naruto yang tergolek lemas.

"Cepat bawa ke UKS" Teriak Lee sambil berlari menuju Naruto. Dia menggendongnya menuju UKS, diikuti oleh Sakura yang sejak tadi khawatir pada Naruto.

"Kau gak kesana juga ?" Kata Sasuke pada Hinata

"Naruto-kun sudah menolakku" Kata Hinata. Raut wajahnya tampak sedih.

Sedangkan Sasuke, raut wajahnya terlihat menyesal. Dia menyesal telah menuduh sahabatnya sebagai

pengkhianat. Padahal dia tahu bahwa Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura.

* * *

Haaaah...! Author lagi kehabisan ide nih. Next chapter adalah yang terakhir

**Reviewww...!**


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuHina

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Enjoy It**

* * *

Di UKS, Naruto membuka matanya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan wajah heran.

"Dimana ..." Kata Naruto. Kalimatnya terhenti ketika melihat Sakura sedang tertidur di kursi. Tidur seperti mayat. Tidak bernafas sama sekali.

Naruto mencoba memejamkan matanya, mengingat semua kejadian hari ini. Rasanya dia ingin hari esok tak datang untuknya. Dia telah kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya, sekarang sahabatnya telah meninggalkannya.

"What's wrong with you ?" Kata seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Sakura telah menarik kursinya disamping Naruto. Dia memandang Naruto dengan penuh harap.

"I,m allright" Kata Naruto menenangkan. Sakura memasang tampang tak percaya.

"Where is Lee ?" Kata Naruto

"Lee ?" Kata Sakura

"You boyfriend" Naruto menegaskan

"Boyfriend ?" Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya.

Sakura mengeluarkan kamus. Dia mencari kata itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Pacar ?" Kata Sakura dengan lancar.

"Oh. Gara-gara itu" Kata Sakura. Dia terlihat menyindir. Naruto terlihat blushing. Karena wajahnya pucat, semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Naruto, I have to back to my planet. My mission in human planet was completed" Kata Sakura

"Mission ?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"My mission is to learn the human being" Kata Sakura

"Untuk apa ?" Kata Naruto, dia terlihat emosi.

"My planet had a few hydrogen, so..." Sakura tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Your species want to destroy us ?" Kata Naruto. Anggukan Sakura menambah penderitaan Naruto. Naruto kembali mengalami sesak nafas.

"Hoi, dobe" Teriak Sasuke saat memasuki UKS. Dia bersama Hinata.

"Kita perlu bicara" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Kau disana saja" Kata Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata akan ikut dengannya.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke kantin. Dia menraktir Naruto semangkuk ramen.

"Gawat, Teme" Kata Naruto panik

"Ada apa ?" Kata Sasuke tenang

"Ayahmu kenal FBI atau apalah" Kata Naruto tidak sabar

"Tenanglah, dobe. Makan dulu" Kata Sasuke. Naruto makan dengan lahap dan membuat seluruh pengunjung kantin menganga.

"Haaah" Kata Naruto ketika sudah selesai makan

"Aku mau minta maaf" Kata Sasuke lirih

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi ini tentang Sakura" Kata Naruto

"Ada apa dengan ..." Kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh Naruto

"Kita, manusia akan diserang untuk mendapat hidrogen" Kata Naruto cepat

"Beri ide dong Teme" Desak Naruto

"Kita bunuh ?" Jawab Sasuke dingin. Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kita penjara ?" Kata Sasuke

"Sasuke, aku mencintainya" Jelas Naruto sabar.

"Kenapa tidak kau tahan dirumahmu ?" Kata Sasuke menyindir.

Pendapat Sasuke tersebut memberikan ide untuk Naruto. Segera dia berlari ke UKS.

Disana dia masih melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang sama-sama diam. Gak bisa english language.

"Sakura...!" Seru Naruto, dia terlihat tak sabar.

Setelah dekat dia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"We need to talk" Kata Naruto

Setelah tiba dikantin, mereka berdua duduk bertiga, dengan Sasuke.

"Ehmm, Sakura, I love you" Kata Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Y...You love me ?" Kata Sakura

"Do you have family ?" Tanya Naruto

"Ye...Yes I have" Kata Sakura.

"Bring they on my house" Kata Naruto

"Um...I must communicate each other" Kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan alat, bentuknya seperti roket. Tak lama kemudian roket tersebut kembali.

"Yes, we will life in earth" Kata Sakura yang langsung disambut pelukan oleh Naruto. Gantian.

"Aku akan menjemput mereka berdua" Kata Sakura

"Would you like to marry with me in the future ?" Kata Naruto penuh harap.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sure" Katanya mantap. Tak terkira betapa bahagianya Naruto waktu itu. Padahal

beberapa menit yang lalu ia sempat terpuruk. Itulah dunia, senang susahnya cuma terpaut beberapa menit.

* * *

Tuh kan jadinya pendek banget

**Reviewww...!**


End file.
